The Rose's Thorn
by Nintendard
Summary: Freya was taken in to serve at the castle when she was very young. She owed everything to Walter Beck. But after helping the Prince escape the castle, Logan hands her over to Reaver who is more than happy to take on the fiery Red head. Follows the events of Fable 3 through the life of Freya Audrin. This is focused more on Freya and her relationship with Reaver. Gore and smut.
1. Chapter 1

So it's been a while since I have even attempted to write anything so I apologize in advance for the inevitable mistakes. I don't own any of the characters except for my OC. This story will be set during the events of Fable 3 and follow my character through her own adventure during that timeline. I hope that you all will enjoy my story.

Chapter One

The Escape Artist

Things were getting worse. King Logan had lost his mind, executing innocent people. Never in her years of serving in the castle did Freya ever think that King Logan would resort to such brutality. Walter warned her that this would happen but she honestly didn't think Logan was this far gone. Even rumors of the young Prince being a Hero was floating through the castle. It wouldn't be long before King Logan would hear of it and taken matters into his own hands. But surely he wouldn't kill his own brother...would he?

Freya's thoughts were interrupted by a loud crack of thunder. Her eyes shot up to the sky as rain continued to pour. She was waiting for Walter in the castle gardens, holding the key to the entrance of the Catacombs. With King Logan's behavior, Walter was going to get the Prince out of here and she, of course, was more than willing to help.

She looked towards the castle to find Walter, Jasper and the Prince running. She sighed in relief as they approached her. "Freya, glad you made it. You weren't seen were you?" Walter asked as his eyes scanned the gardens.

Freya shook her head. Her cloak soaked from the rain. " No but you three should hurry. I will do what I can to throw them off so you can escape." She said.

Walter smiled as he placed his hand on her shoulder. " Freya please be careful. If Logan were to find out that you helped us..." he trailed off, wearing a look of concern.

Freya placed her hand on his and smiled. " You don't have to worry about me. You've done more for me than I could ever repay, Walter. Now go, you don't have much time." she said.

Walter nodded, looking back at Jasper and the Prince. You gave them the keys and hurried back into the castle to change out of your wet clothes, praying that they would make it out safe.

Later that evening you helped prepare dinner for King Logan. The staff was on edge as of late and you couldn't blame them. No one could've predicted how things would've turned out. What Logan was really capable of and worse...how unpredictable he had become.

Freya practically grew up in the Castle. She wasn't close to the Royal family or anything. Everything she is was all because of Sir Walter Beck. He brought her to the castle when she was very young and on the brink of death. He saw value in her and potential. Taught her how to fight but , of course, King Logan refused to have a woman serve in the militia. So here she was, working as a servant. She couldn't complain. Her life here wasn't terrible. She actually enjoyed working in the palace.

She walked through the halls, carrying the large silver tray of food towards the dining hall. Her memories lingering on her life here in the castle. She met so many interesting people, both royal guests and other staff members.

Rosaline was a wonderful seamstress. She's been making garments for his Majesty for decades. She had vision and talent that went beyond expectations and was so creative and fun to watch.

Kent was part of the Royal guards and always had crazy ideas and a strange sense of humor but deep down he was a good person.

Lady Amelia was a noble that frequently visited the castle and took a liking to Freya. They would often talk in the gardens where Lady Amelia would go to read when the weather was nice. Sadly she had stopped visiting when King Logan started acting so strange.

Now the only person to visit the castle was none other than...

" Ah, miss Freya. You're looking wonderful this evening." she heard a voice say as she entered the dining hall.

" Oh, Master Reaver, what a surprise." She said. " I wasn't informed that you would be visiting with us this evening. Would you like something to eat?"

Reaver chuckled as he leaned back in his seat. He swirled the wine around in his glass as he looked at her. " Why, that sounds delightful my dear. What's on the menu?" he asked.

Freya made her way over to King Logan who sat quietly at the end of the table. She set the tray down, placing his food in front of him. "We have a delicious pasta dish available with a red sauce and mushroom. Garlic mashed potatoes with greens and a cherry pie for dessert." she said.

Logan looked up at Reaver. " The cherry pie is particularly delightful. Freya makes them herself." he said as he reached for his wine. " She always sprinkles a little sugar on top of the crust."

Was he really praising her? That was unexpected..

" OH that does sound like a treat. " Reaver said. " I would love some dear, if that wouldn't be too much trouble."

Freya bowed and smiled a bit. " Of course, Master Reaver. I shall bring it right out." she said and turned to leave.

She quickly headed back to the Kitchens and prepared a plate for Reaver as she sighed. She wasn't a big fan of Reaver, even though she hardly knew him. She has heard things about him; questionable things. Most of them sounding so far fetched that they couldn't possibly be true. In all honestly she found him to be quite mysterious yet oddly charming.

Freya left her thoughts as she headed back with a tray for Reaver. She entered the dining hall and set the plates before Reaver who eyed the food. " This looks positively delicious , my dear. Did you make all of this yourself?" He asked.

" No sir. I only made the pie." she said with a smiled. She reached up and tucked her hair behind her ear as Reaver took a bite of the pasta.

" mmm... this is delightful, please pass my compliments to the chef." he said. She nodded and bowed slightly.

" I will do that." She said and turned to leave. Once she left the room, Reaver looked over at Logan.

" wherever did you find such a rare flower, my King?"

Logan looked up from his food. " Walter brought her here when we were still very young. She's been serving in the palace for a very long time."

" you HAVE to let me borrow her some time." Reaver teased, smirking as he sipped his wine.

Logan sighed as he wiped his mouth. " By all means..." he said halfheartedly.

" So you said the old soldier brought her here when she was young. Does that mean she was an orphan?" Reaver asked.

" Walter found her abandoned somewhere in Bowerstone Old Quarter. Her mother was a whore and apparently her father died of an illness." Logan said as he placed his napkin on the table.

" Oh? I find that very surprising considering I know all the whores in Albion. I know I would definitely remember a women with such fiery red hair. I bet the apple doesn't fall far from the tree." Reaver said with a smirk.

Logan narrowed his eyes as he glared at Reaver. " You really are a repulsive man."

The sun set as the storm finally subsided. Freya sat by her window seal and looked out towards the city. Her hands were clasped together as she said a silent prayer in hopes that Walter and the others made it out safely. She'd be lying if she said she wasn't afraid of what was to come. She knew very well that with the Prince's disappearance there would be a revolution. People were already starting to riot so they kingdom would either blindly follow the Prince or be wary of the crown all together. She just hoped that there wouldn't have to be anymore needless bloodshed but she couldn't help feeling that something else was going on entirely.

She jumped when there was a loud knock on her door. She stood up, covering her nightgown with her robe and opened it.

" Freya. We need you to come with us." A guard said, standing in the doorway.

" Huh? Right now? It's in the middle of the night. What could.."

"You're under arrest for conspiring against the crown." The guard interrupted. He grabbed her roughly by the arm, pulling her out of the room. She gasped as she was torn from her room.

"Ah, wait. Let me go!" she said, thrashing around a bit as she was carried off to the Throne room.

This was the end of the line for her,

Freya was forced to her knees before Logan who sat on his throne. She looked up at him , fear gripping her as his hollow and soulless eyes stared into hers.

" Freya... we bring you into our home. Put a roof over your head. Feed you. And in return you have served us well." He said as she stood up slowly. Freya could feel a dangerous aura emitting from the mam. She swallowed hard as he circled her like a lion stalking its prey. " So how DARE you defy me by letting my brother escape! And with Walter no less!" He yelled.

Freya flinched. Her hair covering her face as she fought back the tears. People nowadays were killed for much less than this. She knew was her fate was.

" Kill her..." He said.

" Your Majesty, if I may" Reaver chimed in suddenly. When did he walk in?

Logan glared at the man. Obviously put off by his presence. " What is it Reaver?" he said impatiently.

" I do say, as much as it is a crime that she would betray your trust. How about you hand her over to me instead of wasting such a beautiful rose?" He asked.

" You've got to be joking." Logan said. " Why on earth would I want to hand her over to you?"

" Your lack of faith, wounds me." Reaver said as he placed his hand on his chest. " Hand her to me and I will put her through some conditioning. She will be your perfect little play thing." He said.

Logan looked at Reaver for a moment before groaning. " Just get her out of my sight." He turned to face her, leaning in and pulling her head up. Her eyes went wide when she saw the dark look in his eyes " Do not come back...or I will kill you." he whispered.

Hey guys!

Well that's it for the first chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. It's getting pretty late and I have work but I'm hoping to update soon and get a few more chapter outs. Please let me know what you guys think!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone! Here with another chapter. In this one Freya will be taken to Reaver's mansion and introduced to his trusty butler. She will start seeing the true side of Reaver in this but only the surface. Also I will not be typing Barry's speech impediment because im lazy and it's just too much work XD so im sorry. I plan to have Barry involed in this story a good bit and I don't want to drain my energy trying to keep up with the way he talks. I figure it'd make it easier for you guys to read instead of possibly trying to figure out what he'd be saying. Otherwise I hope you all enjoy!

Chapter 2

A New Home

Freya sat in the carriage, glancing out at the scenery. Her mind was lost in her thoughts of the night prior. In result she didnt get much sleep and Reaver just sat there, watching her. In all honesty she couldn't believe the King let her off so easy. She was sure he was going to kill her. She was happy to be alive but she couldnt shake this feeling that something else was going on. When the King looked into her eyes she could see passed the dark persona behind his tired orbs. She could sense fear, frustration and panic. Something was going on.

" My dear if you keep brooding like that youre going to get wrinkles." Reaver said. Freya blinked and turned to face him.

"Forgive me, I was just...thinking." she sighed softly and laced her fingers together in her lap. " I...suppose I should thank you for saving my life."

Reaver grinned as he ran his fingers through his hair. " Oh I wouldn't thank me. My motive is a selfish one." he admited.

" Regardless, I am alive because of you. Thank you" she said as she looked at him.

"You're quite welcome." He grinned. " Tell me, you've never really left the castle have you?"

Freya thought for a moment before she answered. " Well, I've been to Brightwall a handful of times. I went to visit the Academy a few times before King Logan had it closed down."

Reaver raised a brow. " So you enjoy reading?"

Freya nodded with a smile. " I love it. It's such a wonderful escape when I want to relax and have some quiet time."

Reaver seemed to turn his nose up at the thought. " Quiet nights are such a bore. I prefer my nights filled with the symphony of pleasure and ecstasy. A nice wine with the smell of sex and the finest leather in the air."

Freya's face turned bright red. " Master Reaver.. I...uh.." she couldnt find the words. She had heard that Reaver enjoyed his women...and men. But she had no idea he was this...open about it.

" Does the topic make your nervous, my little rose?" He asked.

" I just wasnt expecting you to be so open about your private life." She replied. This made Reaver laugh.

" Oh my dear, you are not one for gossip are you?" he said. " Anyone and Everyone who wishes to indulge in life's grand pleasures always come to me. I am the god of sexual fantasies and love of all." He said with an arrogant smile. Freya just sat there now dumbfounded that he would claim such things. Sure she found him handsome and..well DID find him charming but now she wasn't sure being stuck with him was such a good thing.

" Ah, well it seems like you have quite the reputation. Forgive me for my ignorance. I usually keep focused on my work when I was at the castle." she said. Reaver only kept his smile.

" I have no doubt that you will be a wonderful asset to our little family." He carriage finally came to a halt as Reaver smiled and waited for the driver to open the door. He stepped out as the driver held his hand out for Freya's to help her out.

She stepped out of the carriage and looked around. Her eyes widened as she scanned the area. Before her was a beautiful mansion with marble stairs leading to beautifully carved double wooden doors. There was a statue of Reaver sitting among flowers that were well cared for. Further down there was a pier which led to the lake which flowed out towards mountains off in the distance.

"It's beautiful" She said.

Reaver looked back at her and then out towards the lake. " Oh, yes. I suppose. Shall we go inside my dear. It's been quite a journey I would like the comfort of my own bed." He said as he turned back to the mansion. Freya quickly followed him inside where they were greeted by who she assumed was his butler.

The man had a clean look about him. His red-orange hair styled neatly. His ginger locks caressing his scultped facial features. His freckles stood out in contrast to his pale skin. She also notice that his eyes were very unique. He had heterochromia! Two different colored eyes. One was blue and the other one appeared to be brown.

" Ah, Master Reaver. Welcome back." he said with a bow. Reaver walked right passed him and immediately began heading up the stairs which were placed in the center of the entrance hall.

" Yes, Barry be a dear and get our newest member set up. Give her some clothes and a room and make sure she knows the rules of the house." he said. Reaver disappeared before Barry could say anything more.

The butler sighed and turned to face Freya. He seemed to stop for a moment, taking in her features. " Well, I see Master Reaver has outdone himself again. Please follow me this way..miss..?"

"Freya" she said. She bowed and smiled gently. " Freya Audrin."

" Its a pleasure to meet such a beautiful woman. My name is Barry Hatch. I serve as Master Reaver's butler and keep everyone else in line." His comment sounding more like a threat than a warning.

" Ah, well I look forward to working with you. " she said. Barry smirked as he turned.

" As will I."

Barry showed Freya around the mansion before showing her to her room. Inside it was just as decorative as the castle was though there were a few unsettling paintings of Reaver hanging on the walls. She wasnt sure which one was more amusing; the painting of him with a unicorn or Reaver dressed in drag.

Freya chuckled a bit, covering her mouth as she followed Barry into the room.

" You have your bed and dresser as well as closet space, and you have your own wash room. Breakfast is at 7 and dinner at 6. I will speak with Master Reaver to see where he would like you placed for work. "

Freya nodded and bowed slightly. " Thank you Mr. Hatch for your kindness."

Barry seemed repulsed by the title. " Please, just call me Barry."

" Oh, alright. Well, thank you, Barry" she said again. Barry bowed back .

" You're welcome Freya, please. Enjoy your evening." He said before closing the door.

Freya sighed as she fell back on the bed. Her body just sinking into the covers as she sighed. " Well... things could be a lot worse."

Thank you everyone for reading. Sorry the chapters are so short. I'm hoping to make up for it by posting often so you wont hav to wait too long. Also I apologize if I keep typing you/your instead of her/she. I'm so used to roleplaying and typing in the perspective of the reader XD. I catch myself most of the time but i sometimes miss things. Thank you all so much for reading and I hope to get the next chapter up soon. 3


End file.
